


Between Lags And Kisses

by PollyTixx



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bottom Todd, Daddy Elon, E3, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Godd Howard, M/M, Male Friendship, Protective Elon, Smut, Todd is Insecure, Top Elon, arrow kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyTixx/pseuds/PollyTixx
Summary: "I used to be an protective friend around you. But then I took an arrow in my heart"





	Between Lags And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written ~sorta~ as a joke fic, some game references, crappy dialoge etc, but the thirst on both Elon and Todd is real (God forgive me of this sin)

E3 was happening again, a lot of people were excited about the interviews, expecting more details to be revealed from any upcoming game, or even to have the opportunity to hear their favorite developers and producers talk about their creative processes.

Todd Howard was uncomfortable during the entire conversation, when asked by someone in the audience about his failures, flashbacks of players disappointment with Fallout 76 flashed through his mind, but he chosed to answer as if he didn't know what it was all about.

"I can't tell," he said, hearing some noise from the audience, who knew that Todd was clearly dodging the real answer. "That's a tough question, I don't have a good answer to that ..."

For a moment his face changed to a melancholy semblance. By his side in the same interview, was his friend Elon Musk, who soon noticed the sudden sadness in Todd's face. Elon knew that he loved to create games, Elon liked to play them himself, as imperfect as they were, and hated to see Todd upset. Elon knew that he needed to do something about, so he broke the silence:

"I blew up three rockets" Elon replied. The audience laughed and cheered at the amusing and spontaneous response, He looked at Todd, expecting him to smile but still, his expression didn't changed.

For the rest of the interview, all the spotlights were on Elon, everybody was excited to interact with him, Todd was almost forgotten at that moment.

The two went backstage, in a private room, Todd was calm, but remained serious, sitting on a sofa, resting his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"You didn't have to do that, you know ..." Todd said in a calm, but cold voice.

"Do what?" Elon turned around to face his friend.

"You know ... I always try to answer these questions and all these criticisms as best as I can, and you...just... had to use all your "good-looking millionaire genius spell" don't you?, just to everybody look only at you .. make them get distracted out of my cringe, really, thanks for the concern but it was not necessary -"

"Toddy, I kwow that you are perfecly capable of handle this, but I didn't like seeing you let down, even though you keep saying everything is fine, clearly it isn't" Elon sat down next to his friend, Todd sat up, turning to him.

"Sorry, but as long I'm by your side I can't help but want to see you happy." Elon looked at him with concern, at the same time in a caring way.

"I'm used to hard criticism about my past, I know there were times when nothing worked, and things that didn't turn out the way they should be ... but ..... but I need to get over it." He stared at the carpet, not wanting to look into Elon's eyes as he talked about his vulnerabilities "I don't need you to take care of it, to feel sorry for me -"

"Todd ... look at me - Elon cut off the brunette, gently raising his face, holding his chin "I will always be here for you ... No glitches" their faces were close, for some reason, Todd's steel blue eyes never failed hypnotizing him, they were empty and deep, like an Oblivion NPC.

".... I- I ...- Todd stuttered, trying to find something to say, but was silenced by Elon's kiss. the smell of cologne and the feel of the millionaire paper thin lips had taken his senses, a sudden rush of arousal he hadn't felt in a long time.

Elon ran his fingers through the other's dark hair, Todd felt his face heat up at the contact, closed his eyes slowly and let his lips move with his friend's, the kiss was getting hotter, both eagerly looking for eachothers touch, Elon's tongue slowly explored Todd's mouth, as if it were mars surface.

"E- Elon .." Todd protested shyly between moans "N-not here -"

"I want you right here ... now!" Elon whispered firmly to Todd's ear, making him shiver.

Something inside Todd canceled all his shame, his eyes went dark with lust, he just wanted to be devoured and nothing more, urgently tried to reach the buttons of Elon's shirt, which, in reaction, held the brunette in place and attacked him with neck bites, unbottoning his shirt, licking across his chest, he writhed, breathed rapidly, giving himself completely.

Minutes later they were both undressed, Elon positioned himself between Todd's legs, teasing him a little more, caresing his cock, slowly, making him beg.

"Ah d-daddy, p-please, stick that arrow in my knee," Todd said lustly.

The tip of Elon's cock brushed against the brunette's entrance, and penetrated him, drawing a gasp from both of them, due to the sudden friction, slow at first, but increasing and becoming more intense by the second.

"F-fuck, Todd!" The millionaire grunted as he gripped Todd's hip, increasing the pace of his movements.

"E-elon, I-I won't take it ahh-" His words trailed off as Elon slid Todd's leg over his shoulder and thrust his cock into him even more violently.

By this point the brunette was melted down to incoherent grunts and moans, his curly hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, a pure expression of pleasure, his back arching as he reached his orgasm, spreading his own fluid all over his abdomen. Elon could not resist the very sight of his lover writhing with lust, and climaxes too, throwing his head back, shouting his friends name.

The two collapsed together on the couch, hugging each other, trying to compose themselves.

"I think we better go before anyone shows up," Todd said, kissing his new lover's forehead.

Elon nodded, they both dressed and cleaned up some of the delicious mess they made. Before they parted, he stopped Todd, grabbing him by the waist.

"Next time we see each other, let's get dinner, and then ... come to SpaceX with me?" He said with a feline smirk.

"Ok, sure, but ... why SpaceX?" Todd looked with those NPC's curious eyes.

"After dinner I'll show you my rocket," he whispered in Todd's ear and winked at him, passing trough the door.

Todd just stood there full of lags .... imagining his next encounter with the millionaire.


End file.
